


Breathe Again

by beadedslipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In Storybrooke, Maine things are rarely as they seem.  Princesses can wear leather and wield guns.  Librarians can outsmart pirates.  And the dead rarely stay dead.  For a little while Belle forgot not to believe in appearances, but when lost people start reappearing she suddenly has a reason to remember.  And a reason to be brave again.  Slightly AU after Witch Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been inspired and decided to finally try my hand at a multi-chapter Rumbelle fic. Probably short chapters so that I’ll be able to balance my work schedule and extra-curriculars with regular posts. Hope you like!

Zelena picked her way carefully through the rocky field behind her house, her way lit only by a sliver of moonlight.  No need to let some nosy Storybrooke citizen wonder what the sweet little midwife was doing out so late at night.  Glancing around surreptitiously, she used her free hand to pull open the doors to the old root cellar, a smile lighting her face.  Her nightly ritual never failed to fill her with glee.

It was even more satisfying than she had expected to look at what had become of her former master.

The man himself lounged in the tiny cage she had provided him, staring listlessly at the far wall and muttering under his breath.  He had piled the straw into a corner, making himself a crude nest to recline in.  She frowned in mild disappointment when he didn’t immediately rush the bars at her appearance.  She enjoyed hearing him taunt and impotently insult her from his prison while she stood free and powerful for once.

She dropped the tray at her feet, carelessly kicking it towards the small opening at the base of the cage.

“Feeding time Rumple darling.” She crooned, trying to draw his ire with her condescending tone.

She nearly stomped her foot, glaring at him in frustration when he still didn’t respond.  Perhaps he was finally succumbing to the effects of a dank cellar and severe malnutrition? 

Now that she bothered to pay attention he was looking rather gaunt.  But he had been eating all of his meals, scraping every bowl clean as a matter of fact, so it was probably just lack of sunlight that had him looking like death warmed over.  And God did it smell rank in here.  If she had possessed even a shred of sympathy she might have been tempted to allow him to bathe.

Ah well.  Back to terrorizing the town.  Back to making nice to the mother-to-be.  Back to ruining the life of her perfect sister.

With a smug smile the red-haired witch…no, queen…yes, that had a nice ring to it…spun on her heel and left the cellar.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, brown eyes snapped forward with a burning attention.  With a speed that compensated for his distinct lack of grace, Rumpelstiltskin rushed the front of the cage, grabbing the tray of food with hands that shook.  Eyes darting to and fro, he lumbered back to his nest and pushed aside a mound of straw, dumping the contents of the tray to the ever growing pile beneath his bed, completely unfazed by the increasingly pungent smell of rotting oatmeal.  When the tray was clean he smoothed the straw back into place, careful to allow no glimpse of his collection.  He returned to the cage door, shoving the tray back through the vent.  Then he became very still.

Suddenly he lunged forward, thrusting his much thinner arm through the bars until they dug into his skin, fingers scrabbling for the deadbolt that held the cage shut.

He let out a high pitched whine when his grasping digits fell just short of their goal.

Almost.

Almost.

Drawing his arm back he pressed his face against the cage until imprints formed, staring fixedly at the way out, the way to freedom, the way to revenge.

An echoing tune drifted out of the root cellar into the cool main night.  “Burn the kingdom to the ground…ashes, ashes they’ll all fall down.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Belle listened intently.  She was sure that her face displayed the same amount of slack jawed shock as everyone around her but she was too dumbstruck  to care.

“Flying monkeys?  Seriously?  You gotta be kiddin’ sister.” Grumpy asked, managing to find his voice first.

“I assure you dwarf, it’s all too real.”  Hook affirmed.  Charming and Robin both nodded, sparking a flurry of excited muttering in the room.

The savior had called an emergency, and very exclusive, meeting in her parent’s kitchen to discuss what had been learned in the last day.  Only people they were certain couldn’t be responsible for the new curse were in attendance with the exception of young Henry, safe in his amnesia and his video games.  Honestly Belle was just flattered to be invited.  Apparently being the Dark One’s girlfriend…well, ex-girlfriend…carried some weight around here.

“Hey.  Hey, everyone, listen up!”  The savior’s commanding voice cut through the rabble.  “Regina and I also learned something.  Whoever did this has magic.  It’s green and more powerful than Regina’s.”

“I wouldn’t say more powerful.” The Queen complained.

Emma rolled her eyes.  “Right.  Not more powerful.  Just able to get past unbreakable blood spells.”

Regina huffed, crossing her arms and closing her mouth.

“Anyway, that’s what we know so far.  Anyone got any idea of what we’re dealing with?”

Silence greeted Emma’s question, everyone looking around at each other with varying expressions of confusion.

“So, let me see if I understand.” Belle gulped as the collective attention of the room was suddenly on her.  “We’re…um…we’re dealing with green magic and flying monkeys right?”

“Yeah.” Emma agreed.  “Why, you got an idea?”

“Well, maybe.  I do read an awful lot after all, especially since…well, I read a lot.” Belle blinked quickly, fighting the sudden moisture in her eyes.  “I recently finished a lovely book by L. Frank Baum.  The villain in the book was a witch who had flying monkeys and a lot to do with the color green.  And since there are books of each of our stories in this land I was thinking that perhaps this person could have their own story as well?”

“Okay, that makes sense.”  Snow said.  “So, who do you think cursed us?”

Belle hesitated, biting her lip.  “Well, the name of the book was the Wizard of Oz.”

Emma groaned, slapping her forehead as she put two and two together.  “Seriously?  The Wicked Witch of the West?”

Belle shrugged.  “It makes more sense than anything else so far.  The real question is why.”

“No.” Regina growled.  “The real question is how do we find the bitch so I can kill her.”

“Hey now, nobody is killing anybody.” Charming ordered.

“At least not until we get her to undo this curse.” Hook muttered.

Charming glared at the pirate.  “ _Nobody_  is killing  _anybody_.”

“Besides, we need to find out where she keeps the people she turns into monkeys so that we can change them back.” Emma added, apparently deciding to plow right over the budding contest of wills between prince and pirate.

“Missing your simian fiance love?” Hook muttered.

Emma’s glare joined her father’s before she continued.  “I need volunteers to spread out and search the town.  Keep a safe distance from the town line, we don’t need anyone else being taken, but don’t stay so far away the search is incomplete.  Any clues you find, someone acting suspicious, someone who doesn’t belong, someone who’s got a tail, let me know right away.”

Hands shot up around the room along with a chorus of support and determination.  Belle was one of the first to raise her arm, for a number of reasons.  Of course she had always longed for adventure and this seemed as good an opportunity as any, but more importantly, with Rumple’s loss, she felt adrift.  Lost at sea.  Add to that the fact that Baelfire had yet to resurface since they woke to this new curse, and Belle was feeling more alone than she had since leaving the asylum.  She needed a purpose.  Something to distract her from the pit of sadness and despair in her heart that threatened to swallow her whole.

The fact that joining in could potentially be dangerous only helped to distract her more.

Belle gathered her things as the discussion broke up and a whirlwind of planning and schedules erupted, with the blonde savior at the heart of the storm.  Belle managed to tap her on the shoulder, asking her to just call and let Belle know when she was needed.

As she headed for the door she noticed a dark head standing apart from the rabble and staring wistfully at the stairs leading to the second floor.  She sighed.  Having lost a true love of her own, Belle had a strange new mix of sympathy and disdain for the former queen.  Sympathy because she now knew the crippling agony that came with such a loss.  Disdain because Regina had allowed it to consume her until the pain and the anger was all that was left.

Despite her intense wish for a reason, for someone to blame, Belle would not be making the same mistake.

Still, when it was her and she was the one kneeling alone on the tarmac, Belle had wished desperately for someone to come and tell her it would be okay.  She took a deep breath; pushing back memories of dank cells and cruel red lips.

“He’ll remember you you know.”

Regina spun around and for one moment her eyes were wide and hopeful before she realized who was speaking.  Her expression quickly shuttered and she drew condescension around her like a cloak.  “I don’t believe I asked you bookworm.”

Belle shrugged, forcing down her frustration and moving to stand side by side with Regina.  “You didn’t have to.”

The Queen huffed.  “What would you know anyway?  All you’ve got are some old stories.”

A deep breath.  Patience.  “I know that I’ve been in Henry’s place.  When I saw the person who loved me again I couldn’t remember him.  But I did.  Henry will too.  After all true love isn’t easily denied and Henry does love you.”

Regina looked at her sharply.  “But you don’t think he should, do you?”

Again Belle shrugged.  “What I think doesn’t matter.  You love Henry.  Henry loves you.  It’ll all work out in the end.”

Regina stared at her for a moment, seemingly shocked as Belle gazed placidly back.  Slowly Regina looked away, her shoulders hunching as she drew in on herself.  “How can you still believe that?” Regina whispered.  “Your true love is gone so…how?”

Belle flinched at her blunt words.  She took a moment to gather herself, Regina’s question spinning around in her head.  “Because I have to.  Because if I stop believing that I don’t think I’ll survive it.  You and I both know what it’s like to lose a true love.  Whether Henry remembers you or not…remember how lucky you are that he still could.”

Suddenly not feeling so social, Belle turned and made her way quickly out of the apartment and onto the dark streets.  She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, letting the brisk night air fill her with its serenity.  For someone who had been kidnapped so many times, you would think she would fear the night but Belle rather liked the solitude it offered.  It reminded her of books that way.  Heavy and quiet, it let a person just think but also transformed the world just slightly.

Shouldering her purse, she stepped out into the street, starting the long walk back to Rumple’s house.  When the new curse hit that’s where she had woken up and truthfully she had no desire to move back to the library.  With his loss had come fear.  It gripped her like a vise around her lungs, stealing her breath and her bravery in one fell swoop.  His house was full of his scent and his things.  It was a comfort to her.  Going to sleep in his bed, burying her head in his pillow, she could almost believe he was still alive.  It made it a little easier to breathe.  Especially since she still couldn’t quite believe he was gone.  This new curse had robbed her of an entire year of grieving so despite the passage of time the wound still felt fresh.

Despite their history they had really just been starting out.  The fragile trust between them had finally been growing to the point that he could readily admit how much he loved her.  Why, some of his last words to her had been how he wanted to choose a path for his life that would allow them to be together.  

For her part she had been coming to an understanding that her younger, more naïve self had been missing when she so recklessly kissed him for the first time.  Breaking his curse, being a good man, it didn’t mean changing who he was.  It would never be sunshine and rainbows between them.  Theirs was not an ‘and they rode off into the sunset’ kind of love.  They were both too stubborn for that.  But it would’ve been all the happily ever after she could have wanted.

If only she had known how little time they had.

She sniffed, wiping angrily at a solitary tear on her cheek.  How cliché could she be, walking alone in the dark and crying to herself?  Rumple would want better than this for her.

She froze when she heard a rustling sound, self-preservation overpowering grief.  Her head whipped to and fro before settling on the nearby park but the bushes were still.  With growing trepidation she turned her head slowly to the skies.  Were people being hunted in the town center now?  Slowly, trying to move as little as possible, she backed towards the storefronts, eager to put a wall at her back and an awning over her head.  She slipped her purse off her shoulder, gripping the long handle tightly.  She wasn’t shy of whacking a monkey if she had to.

Just as she was almost to the stores she saw a dark shadow out of the corner of her left eye.  She screamed, shutting her eyes and whipping her purse around until it landed against a solid form.

A grunt and the sounds of someone falling down met her ears.  Carefully she cracked one eye open, brandishing her purse threateningly.

“Who’s there?  Show yourself!” The shadow shifted and she fought not to take a step back.  “I warn you, I’m armed!”

“Geeze Belle.  Why didn’t you ever tell me you packed such a punch?” A familiar voice complained.  The figure stood up carefully, holding its hands out in a gesture of submission and taking a step into the scant moonlight.

Belle gasped, nearly dropping her purse when she clapped her hands over her gaping mouth.  Dark hair, a rugged face, and familiar brown eyes that struck her straight to the heart met her stunned gaze.  

“Baelfire?”

He crooked a sheepish smile.  “Hiya mum.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In Storybrooke, Maine things are rarely as they seem. Princesses can wear leather and wield guns. Librarians can outsmart pirates. And the dead rarely stay dead. For a little while Belle forgot not to believe in appearances, but when lost people start reappearing she suddenly has a reason to remember. And a reason to be brave again. Slightly AU after Witch Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you’re probably aware last week's episode thoroughly jossed my plot since Nealfire is a pretty integral character. I thought about it…and decided I don’t care. Everyone is better off with Nealfire so he’ll be sticking around, generally being an awesome friend to Belle and one of the only sane people in the entire town. I hope you guys don’t mind that I’m pretty much going to be ignoring canon as it concerns Neal from here on out. Anyway, on with the story.

“Oh my gods! Bae…I mean Neal!” Belle exclaimed, dropping her purse in favor or capturing her almost-stepson in a viselike hug. “I’ve been so worried! When we couldn’t find you…and with Rumple gone…I thought…I can’t believe you’re here!” A thought occurred to her and she drew back, lightly slapping his shoulder and glaring in consternation. “How could you scare me like that!? You’re worse than your father!”

His rumbling chuckle warmed her heart as he returned her embrace. “Sorry about that. I was a little disoriented.”

At that Belle frowned, stepping back fully. “Where have you been Bae? What happened to you?” She asked quietly.

He frowned, looking unhappy for the first time. “This is gonna sound crazy but I think…I think I was a monkey.”

Belle pursed her lips in thought before bending to scoop up her purse. “Come with me. I think there’s someone you need to see.”

She told him as much as she could on the way and in a matter of minutes they were back at the apartment. From the noise coming within it seemed like the crowd had died down some which could only be for the best. She held Baelfire’s arm tight in one of hers, using the other to knock on the door. David was the one who answered. ‘Poleaxed’ had to be the best word to describe his expression.

Belle smiled calmly into his gaping face. “Can we come in? We have something everyone needs to hear.”

“Uh…yeah. I mean, yeah, sure. I bet you do.” He opened the door wider, stepping out of the way and letting them walk past him into the light of the first floor.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Emma sat at the island, busily drafting plans and schedules with the help of Mary Margaret and Leroy and the occasional sarcastic comment from Hook, who lingered despite David’s very obvious allusions to the lateness of the hour. She noticed with half an ear that there was a knock at the door and she wondered who had forgotten what.

“Emma?”

“Hmm.” She grunted, not looking up from her work.

“I think you’re gonna wanna see this.” It was the stunned quality in her father’s voice that had her looking up quickly from the counter before freezing utterly.

“Neal.” She breathed, wide eyed and breathless.

He stood hesitantly just inside the doorway, Belle slightly behind him, and smiled sheepishly. “Hey Emma.” She couldn’t move, couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked exactly the same as he had in the rear view mirror as she and Henry had driven away. While she stood like a moron, he got a very determined look on his face. The next thing she knew he was striding purposefully towards her and wrapping her up in a desperate hug.

“I missed you so much.” He murmured low in her ear. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around him, letting his warmth ground her in reality.

As they slowly pulled apart she looked at him sadly. “I remember you, but Henry doesn’t.”

He nodded. “I know. Belle filled me in. It’s okay. We’ll fix it, yeah?”

She gazed into his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. “Yeah. We will.”

“Well this is as lovely as dolphins playing in the waves, but would ye care to tell us how ye got here mate?” Hook interrupted sullenly. He was happy to see his…stepson?…back safe. He was less happy to see Emma in another man’s arms.

Snow chose that moment to interrupt, a tray of hot cocoa in her hands. She smiled. “Why don’t we all sit down and we can talk? I’m sure Neal has quite the story to share.”

They all gathered on the couches and chairs, both Emma and Belle sticking close to Neal.

“So,” Charming began, “Do you want to tell us what happened to you since we left Regina’s castle? We can’t remember a thing.”

Neal sat forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “Well, I woke up in the woods near the west side of town. I was trying to find my way back to town when I was picked up and carried into the air by a winged monkey. The next thing I knew I was a winged monkey.”

Snow frowned. “Are you sure?”

Neal shrugged. “As sure as I can be I guess. It happened really suddenly and things are different when you’re a monkey. You’re not quite yourself you know? I mean other than the obvious physical differences. You don’t think as clearly or remember as much. But I can remember flying so…” He trailed off.

“So what changed?” Regina asked. Everyone looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. “What? He’s clearly not a monkey now.”

Neal’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the floor, seemingly struggling to remember. “I was…in a tree I think. I saw someone in the woods. They were wearing a cape with the hood drawn up…which in retrospect was weird. We had orders to take anyone that was alone and away from town…so I was getting ready to attack. The person muttered some words and the next thing I know I’m stumbling around town like a drunk person until I run into Belle who brought me here. After that you know as much as I do.”

“Well that’s tremendously unhelpful.” Regina griped.

“No it’s not.” Belle disagreed, her courage returning in defense of Bae. “We know two things now. One. The monkey curse can be reversed. And two. There’s someone going around reversing it.” She paused, looking around and waiting for people to get it. “Don’t you see? There’s someone on our side! And they’ve got enough power to do battle with the witch.”

“Belle’s right.” Emma agreed. “Anyone against whoever started all this is an ally in my book. Though I’d certainly rather know who they are.”

“Speaking of whoever started this, do you happen to remember who it was that ordered you to kidnap people?” James asked Neal.

Neal shook his head. “No. We didn’t see them. There were a few…I guess older monkeys. Not townspeople. They would pass down the orders. The only time you saw the leader was if you disobeyed. Then you were punished. When I arrived a punishment had just happened. I never disobeyed.” At the end of this he yawned hugely.

“Well it’s a start at least.” Bell interjected, looking at Bae in concern. “It’s also late. I think we should all get some rest. Bae? Will you be staying here?” She asked.

Emma leaned close to Neal, whispering in his ear. “You should go with her. She hides it well but she’s really hurting. And she’s all alone in that big house. Besides, I don’t think tomorrow morning over pancakes is the best time to try and explain you to Henry.”

He shot a glance at Belle, thinking it might be time to have a real conversation with his almost-stepmother. Giving Emma’s hand one last squeeze he whispered, “I’ll see you soon.” Then he rose from the couch and walked up to Belle.

“I think I’ll actually go with you if that’s alright. It would be nice to get to know you, since you’re my dad’s true love and all. Besides, I’d like to see how my he was living here.”

Belle smiled, fully of genuine warmth and more than a little relief. “Extravagantly. Rumple never did anything by halves, whether it was here or in the Enchanted Forest. His house is no different.”

Neal laughed, though it quickly turned into another yawn.

“Belle’s right, we should all call it a night.” Snow said. “We’ve certainly got more than enough to do and our problems will still be there in the morning.” With the Queen’s sanction, the group quickly said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Several hours later found Neal sleeping in the spare bedroom in his father’s (pink!) house. He was sleeping heavily when a creak startled him awake. Were he in his own apartment back in Manhattan he would have written it off as the sounds of the city, but in Storybrooke things were rarely that innocent.

Throwing back the covers, he slipped silently out of bed, the cold hardwood stinging his toes. He threw a t-shirt on before ghosting out of the room and down the hall. All seemed to be as it should, lights off, house quiet, nothing out of place. Still, just to be sure he glanced down the stairs, recoiling in surprise when he saw a flash of white.

He rolled his eyes. Leave it to his father to by the one to have a haunted house.

He crept carefully down the stairs, peeking around the banister warily. Fortunately for his sanity his ghost theory was thoroughly debunked by tumbling brown curls and a slight but recognizable figure holding a flashlight.

Belle? What is she doing out of bed at this hour?

His curiosity got the better of him and he gave in to the urge to follow her. She crept through the house, moving in the half-light like someone intimately familiar with their surroundings. She left through the back door and walked around to the cellar. He watched as she heaved open the doors and descended the stairs.

Feeling slightly guilty for tailing her like this Neal followed after. Whatever he expected to see, it certainly wasn’t Belle, in a white silk nightdress, standing with her back to him in front of his father’s spinning wheel, her hand on the cold wood as she slowly spun it.

Reaching up, he pulled the lamp cord, flooding the cellar in light.

“Belle?”

She turned to face him, eyes bright with unshed tears. “He’s gone.” She whispered, her face crumpling as she shrunk into herself.

“Oh Belle,” Neal sighed, taking long strides to wrap Belle in his arms. She cried with abandon now, collapsing against him with heaving sobs that shook her tiny frame.

“He’s gone Neal. He’s gone. He’s not coming back!”

Neal felt tears prick at his own eyes. “I know Belle. I know.”

Holding her tight he bore downwards until they were both sitting on the ground, his stepmother curled in his lap like a child. Together they gave into their grief, mourning Rumpelstitskin, coward, wizard, father, true love.

After what seemed an eternity a strange calm surrounded them. The tears had finally stopped but neither seemed inclined to move. Just as the first shreds of dawn lit the sky Belle spoke.

“It’s my fault you know.”

Neal frowned into her hair. “What are you talking about? It’s not your fault.”

“It is. Pan was going to kill everyone. And I kept asking him to be the better man. It’s my fault. He died to save me.”

“He died to save us Belle. The two of us at the very least. But it’s not our fault. It was his choice. He did the brave thing Belle, for once in his life, so don’t take that away from him by blaming yourself.”

She sniffled into his shoulder. “When did you get so smart?”

He smirked. “You must be rubbing off on me.” He cleared his throat. “Now come on. Emma’ll have us scouring the town in a few hours. We should both take a quick nap. By the time you wake up I promise there’ll be tea.

Bae was as good as his word and within the next three hours Belle had gained some rest, a shower, hot tea, and some much needed clarity. Enough so that when the Sheriff called asking that she and Neal join the group heading towards the area around the town exit, Belle was able to answer with mild cheer that they were on their way.

To her immense relief Bae was able to drive the metal monstrosity that served as Rumple’s car. It was what he would have called ‘vintage’ which seemed to mean ‘very old and expensive enough to make everyone else jealous’. Belle understood the practicality of the things, and she was certainly interested to learn how they worked, ever the eager student, but she would rather sit astride a gentle mare with a steady gait any day.

During the drive they made small talk, each asking simple, safe questions about the other. Favorite colors, childhood memories. In the aftermath of the emotional upheaval they had gone through last night, Belle enjoyed the opportunity to talk about normal things and just get to know her true love’s son. What pleased her the most was how well-read he was. Apparently he had also had occasion to find solace through literature and they spent most of their conversation on a discussion of Frost.

With the size of the town it didn’t take them long to near the border. A small contingent of Storybrooke denizens milled about in the open space between cars, making sure to keep several hundred feet from the town line. If the theory that people were taken while trying to leave town was true, no one wanted to get too close.

Getting out of the car, Belle and Neal made their way over to the group which included Red, Archie and Pongo, and to her joy, Robin.

“What’s going on?” Neal asked when they drew close.

Red shrugged. “David was supposed to show up with instructions from Emma but it looks like he’s a no-show. My bet is he’s caught up in baby-prep with Snow.”

“Well now that we’re all here there’s no need to burden an expectant father. Search patterns are fairly simple. Here.” Robin began to line them up along the road, spacing them out with 5 long strides between them. Belle gave his hand a squeeze in greeting when he showed her to her place which he returned with a broad grin.

When he was done he pointed into the trees. “We’ll walk along in this formation, each keeping our eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. Just give a shout if you find something. Don’t wander off. Make sure to be within eyesight of at least one person at all times.”

“That sounds simple.” Archie offered in that gentle way of his.

“It is.” Robin assured. “I’ve done it many a time back in Sherwood.”

“Well let’s get started then. With any luck we’ll have this thing solved before lunch.” Neal joked.

As everyone got settled into the plan and started walking Belle kept quiet, not because she didn’t have ideas or opinions, but because ever since she’d looked into the woods she’d had a strange feeling, like being watched. It was distracting and she nearly jumped at every shifting shadow or reaching branch, made only worse by the fact that she was on the edge of the formation closest to the town border. Something felt off and she strained her eyes, determined to prevent her or her companions from paying the price for inattentiveness. Grass and fallen leaves made shushing noises under her shoes and the thick canopy overhead blocked out most of the sunlight, casting the woods in twilight.

Her heart nearly stopped when a sudden yell broke the silence.

“I think we’ve found something!” Archie called out, echoed by a yip from Pongo.

“Everyone hold positions!” Robin ordered, trotting down the line and crouching down to see where Archie was pointing. He had been the closest person to Belle and all of a sudden she felt very spaced out from the group.

She kept a wary eye on the trees, squinting against the gloom. She just had this feeling like when you stray too far from the well-known path. That feeling that said ‘danger’ and ‘turn around’. The shadows lay thick on the canopy, bulbous smudges of inky blackness, broken by tiny shafts of sunlight. Her eyes kept coming back to one shadow in particular, larger than the rest and unbroken by openings in the leaves.

Suddenly two pinpoints of light appeared in the shadow. Two red, intelligent points of light.

Belle stumbled backward, the realization hitting her just as the shadow broke away from the trees, spreading fine, webbed wings.

“Look out!” She yelled, scrambling to get her feet under her, turning to the others and waving her arms. “Look out! Get down!”

When Neal looked up at Belle’s shout at first all he could see was his almost-stepmother breaking formation and running frantically towards them. It was only when she yelled again, pointing a desperate finger behind her that he saw the dark, winged shape bearing down on her.

“Belle get down!” He roared.

With a squeal she hit the dirt right as sharp talons closed around the air where she’d been a moment before.

Fortunately the sounds of their combined alarm alerted the rest of the group to what was going on. Robin was already drawing his bow, sighting on the flying shape. Archie crouched low next to Pongo who growled aggressively at the sky. Neal grabbed a thick branch, rushing to stand over Belle who was slowly gaining her feet.

“Prepare yourselves! It’s making another pass!” Robin shouted.

The great beast wheeled in the sky, opening its mouth to bare dripping fangs. Its red eyes glinted eerily in the twilight. Neal brandished his stick, staying between Belle and the monster as it drew its wings close for a sheer nosedive. Belle yanked on Neal’s shoulders with surprising strength, dropping them both to the ground just as Robin let fly a perfect shot. The arrow flew through the air. Belle watched, letting out a sigh of relief as it drew closer to its target. Just as it was about to make contact a cloud of purple smoke surrounded the beast.

Belle gasped, her eyes glued to the coalescing mass above their heads. Neal grabbed her arm, dragging her bodily until they were further away. Robin was about to ready his bow again when suddenly the smoke stopped its roiling dance and began to dissipate. Out dropped the arrow…immediately followed by a short, squat man who hit the ground with an undignified thump.

They quickly formed a circle around the man, both Robin and Neal holding their weapons at the ready while Pongo pulled at Archie’s grip on the leash.

“Who are you?” Belle demanded.

The figure rolled over, sitting up and rubbing his head. “Oh my poor noggin. I’ve gone an’ cracked it.” He blinked bleary eyes behind cracked glasses, holding up placating hands when he saw the army gathered around him. “Whoa friends, easy, it’s just me.”

“Oh my god!” Red yelled, pushing Robin’s restraining arm aside to run forward and kneel beside the newcomer. “Doc! Are you okay?! Grumpy will be so happy to see you!”

“Red?” Doc squinted at the tall wolf-girl, before grinning broadly and embracing her. “Oh it’s so good to see a friendly face that doesn’t have red eyes!”

“What happened? What was it like?” Everyone gathered close, chattering happily.

Belle turned away from the joyous reunion, walking a short distance away and looking around intently, craning her neck to look behind trees.

Neal followed, watching her dance around in confusion. “What is it?”

Belle spun in a circle, eyes trying for the treetops. “Whoever did this must be the same person who helped you.” She murmured. “They’ve got to be nearby. I’m trying to see if they’ve stuck around long enough to meet us.”

“Who could have done this?” Neal mused, turning back to look at Doc.

Belle opened her mouth to say she didn’t know when the words caught in her throat. A slight, whippish figure peered around a tree several yards away, staring straight at her. He was almost completely obscured by the shadows but Belle would know that silhouette anywhere. As she watched his lips parted in a manic grin and he wiggled expressive fingers at her in a mocking wave before disappearing in a cloud of magic.

As soon as he was gone Belle sat down. Hard. Without any regard for what the mud was doing to her slacks. Her breathing was heavy and her wide eyes burned with tears.

“Belle? Belle!” Neal was yelling at her, shaking her shoulders. At his distressed shout the others rushed over, crowding around her. She had eyes for none of them. Her eyes were glued to the spot where she saw him. A broken whisper escaped her lips.

“Rumple.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Storybrooke, Maine things are rarely as they seem. Princesses can wear leather and wield guns. Librarians can outsmart pirates. And the dead rarely stay dead. For a little while Belle forgot not to believe in appearances, but when lost people start reappearing she suddenly has a reason to remember. And a reason to be brave again. Slightly AU after Witch Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I typed the word monkey way too much in the writing of this.

“I’m telling you, it’s not possible!” Regina argued disdainfully from her spot near the wall.

Belle glared back, fisting her hands over her skirt where she sat stiffly on Snow White’s couch. “And I’m telling you, I know what I saw.”

“Hold on, hold on.” Emma held up a hand, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. “So, you’re saying you saw your dead boyfriend slash true love un-transform a flying monkey that was attacking you in the woods. Into one of the seven dwarfs.”

Belle nodded. “In a nutshell.”

Emma shook her head incredulously. “Oh is that all?”

“How do we know you really saw what you think you did? I mean, it could be the witch trying to fool us with what we want to see. It wouldn’t be the first time an enemy transformed into someone else.” Snow suggested, thinking of Cora. “Of our options it makes more sense than Rumpelstiltskin coming back from the dead.”

“No!” Belle exclaimed, trying to get them to see. “Why would the witch bother to return the people she kidnapped in the first place? That doesn’t make sense at all! I’m telling you, it was Rumpelstiltskin! He’s alive!”

“Belle.” Neal took her hands from his seat next to her, gently meeting her eyes. “I miss papa just as much as you. You know I do. And we all know how powerful he was. But what you’re saying…Belle even he couldn’t cheat death.”

Belle stared at him blankly for a moment before yanking her hands away and standing up angrily. “You all are being ridiculous. You!” She gestured at Regina. “You regularly ripped people’s hearts out and then sent them on their merry way…alive. You.” Her eyes turned to Snow. “Bit a poisoned apple meant to put you to sleep for all eternity. Alive. Turned to stone, shadow ripped away, shot before falling through a world jumping portal. Everyone in this room has survived impossible circumstances at least once and you’re telling me that Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, the most powerful wizard in all the realms, couldn’t survive a dagger to the chest?!” She grabbed her coat and purse, stomping to the door and yanking it open. “I know what and who I saw. Rumpelstiltskin is alive. And I’m going to find him.”

With that she yanked the door shut behind her, marching out into the bright sunlight, righteous fury simmering behind her breastbone. I can’t believe them! Stubborn, blockheaded, idiotic…you know for fairytale characters most of the people in this town are shockingly skeptical of fantastical happenings.

Her fury carried her in the direction of the library, a book about the only thing that would calm her down in this mood. Besides, looking into the town records for good hiding places couldn’t hurt her search for Rum.

About a block away from the library the sun was suddenly blocked out by some clouds.

“That was abrupt.” Belle mused aloud, putting a hand to her eyes and craning her neck to look at the sky. She frowned. Clouds typically didn’t have wings. The clouds broke apart into three distinct shapes just as Belle slipped her purse off her shoulder to grasp the strap in her hand.

“Gods curse it.” She spat. “Again with the monkeys.”

As one they charged her. She ducked, covering her head with one arm while the other swung her bag. She was rewarded with a yelp and a satisfying thud when her heavy purse made contact. She could only be grateful that she never left the house without carrying two or three heavy books.

She swung again, nearly clipping another one. The drew back, flapping their wings and hissing angrily at her. “Come on then! You won’t be turning me into a monkey without a fight!”

Taking her challenge as invitation they swooped in again, one right after the other, chittering high-pitched battle-cries. She swung at the first, missing and ducking out of the way. She swung again at the second, gasping indignantly when it grabbed her bag in its claws, ripping it out of her hands. Now she was weaponless.

She backed up warily, trying to keep an eye on all three at once but they were fast and it was nearly impossible. One lunged forward, snapping at her with teeth like knives. She leapt out of the way, falling to her side and rolling until she fetched up against the side of the library.

She scrambled quickly to her feet, searching the skies for her assailants. There was one. Two. Oh Gods. Where was the third? She spun in a circle, searching desperately, adrenaline pumping through her blood. The black mass out of the corner of her eye was her only warning before searing pain ripped through her right shoulder. She screamed, clutching at it with her good hand and falling to the ground. It burned, like there was some kind of toxin in the scratch. She searched through pain-dulled eyes, seeing three shadows lurking above her. They were sure to take her any moment and Belle grit her teeth in preparation.

Suddenly a fourth shadow, this one wingless, jumped between her and the monkeys, holding out a restraining hand. The monkeys recoiled in fear, hissing and spitting at the newcomer.

“Nasty flapping tree rats, fly away home.” A lilting, singsong voice snarled. A sharp gesture and a purple cloud enveloped one flying monkey before receeding and dropping a more humanoid figure on the ground.

“One by one, let’s have some fun. Two by two, next is you!” A point of his finger and the second monkey went the same way as the first.

The third squawked in indignation, flapping its wings hurriedly and gaining altitude. Her defender hopped and skipped after it for a few steps before waving a dismissive hand and returning to her side.

Belle whimpered, squirming and trying to get away. Blood loss made her head heavy and she struggled to keep her eyes open as gentle hands wrapped around her arm.

“Easly, gently, easly, gently. Little bluebird has hurt its wing yes it has. Hush hush hush now.” Belle sighed in relief as the pain slowly bled away. “Seep the poison, clot the blood. Seep the poison, clot the blood. Then sew the mess up with new skin, make it whole and smooth again.” The silly, senseless words seemed never to stop but Belle was beyond caring as she fell into blissful oblivion.

————————————————————————————————————————————-

The next several hours were a haze of sleep and semi-consciousness.

With part of her mind she knew she had been moved because suddenly the sunlight was gone from behind her eyelids. That was a welcome relief but she did miss the breeze because Belle was aware that she was hot. Too hot. She tossed and turned, fighting against the hands that held her down and bathed her brow.

Ceaseless, nonsensical chanting was her constant companion. And endless litany of “Burn it out. Burn it out. Stoke the flames and sweat the skin and burn it out.” Had she been conscious it would have been enough to drive her barmy.

Still, eventually she fell into real, restful sleep that her body was desperately grateful for.

When she finally awoke for real it was with a gasp and jolt, sitting bolt upright. The reason for her rude awakening? Her slightly unhinged true love apparently had been fiddling with the pots and pans in an attempt to choose one to cook some eggs in. He wore one on his head like a hat and had his left hand looped through the handles of the second. It was the third that had been the trouble, dropping out of fiddly hands and clanging sonorously onto the hardwood floor.

He had frozen himself in whatever position he’d been in when he dropped the pot, which seemed to imitate a mummy, and he was looking at her with a mildly sheepish expression.

Belle focused on none of that.

“Rumple.” She breathed, moving to get out of bed and approach him. It would have worked too had she not pushed off of her right arm. Sharp pain made her wince, a whimper escaping her lips.

In an instant he was there, pan-free but for his hat, pressing her gently back onto the mattress. “Wounded little bluebirds shouldn’t try to fly.” He told her.

She stared at him, pretty sure she was in shock. “What happened to you?” She breathed. He frowned. “Fly. Fly…high…sigh…cry…die. Die? Die! Died and dead and broken in the head. Died and dead and broken in the head! Died and dead and broken in the head!” He quickly went from comforting to frantic, yanking at his matted hair and dancing from foot to foot at her bedside.

“Rumple. Rumple, easy.” He didn’t seem to hear her. “Darn it.” She growled. With a struggle Belle returned to a sitting position, managing to catch his dancing hands in her own. “Easy Rumple, I’m here.” She caught his eyes. “I’m here. Deep breaths. I’m here.”

She kept up a steady mantra, talking to him until his breathing slowed and his eyes focused. Once he was calm she sunk back into the pillows with a relieved sigh, her shoulder now throbbing. She gazed up at him, watching him watch her with singleminded intensity. If she was being honest he was a mess. His hair was tangled, matted with dirt and leaves and lack of care. His cheeks were hollow with malnutrition. And his once-impeccable suit was frayed and torn. His eyes are what stood out the most though. They were wide and black, utterly focused, but in a way that was off, almost animalistic in his intensity. Something terrible had happened to her Rumple to make him this way.

Suddenly she gasped, rearing up and ignoring the pain in her shoulder even as Rumpelstiltskin chittered concernedly at her. She threw herself forward, wrapping her good arm around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He froze briefly before rumbling happily and wrapping his arms around her. “You’re here. You’re alive. I know I said it before but I can hardly believe it.” She whispered into his skin.

He made happy purring sounds in her ear, his fingers skittering up and down her back. Her Rumpel might not be all there right now, but he was still her Rumple and for that Belle was inordinately relieved.

“Come here.” She ordered. She got him to help her prop herself up against several pillows so that she was reclining on the bed. Then she pulled him towards her until he could crawl up and curl against her. Once his addled mind understood what she was after he was enthusiastic in his obedience, fluffing the pillows to make her as comfortable as possible and burying his head in her lap with his hand wrapped around her calf. He took great care not to jostle her shoulder and looked up every time she so much as twitched. When he did she would smile down at him. She stroked his hair and face and neck, reacquainting her fingers with the feel of him. He nearly purred at her ministrations, mimicking her in the way his hands swept up and down her legs.

They sat like that for a long while. She knew that he wasn’t in his right mind. That was more than clear. And she knew she should be planning their next steps, finding out where he’d been and what he’d been up to, finding out where they were and if they were safe and how to get word to town. But she needed this. And, right mind or no, the way he froze and practically clutched at her every time she moved told her that he needed this too. Soon she would figure things out but for right now…this was enough.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Zelena dismounted her bicycle, leaning it up against the side of the farmhouse before unlocking the door with a weary sigh.

It was exhausting playing the kind, helpful, idiotically starstruck midwife to the imbecilic snow queen and her denial-prone prince. It was with great relief that she let the smile melt off her face and the malice return to her eyes.

Still, today was a good day. She had insinuated herself into Snow White’s inner circle and stolen the Lion’s courage. To top things off she would get to visit her prize tonight. The last few days had been so busy that she hadn’t been able to attend Rumple, but tonight she finally had time to gloat to her heart’s content.

She stalked up two flights of stairs, throwing open the trapdoor that led to the attic. Most of her monkeys she had chained up in the barn outside. The attic was for her loyal followers, the ones who had come with her from Oz and stuck with her in her quest to destroy her sister. Here they could live in warmth and comfort when they weren’t following her will.

As she stepped into their domain they surrounded her, her three generals. She reached out, caressing them and smiling beautifically. “Yes my pretties. Mommy’s home. You’re all helping Mommy so much. Everything is going to plan thanks to you.” She praised, scritching Three under the chin.

She frowned when she saw Two hop uncomfortably at her words. “What’s the matter?” They looked back and forth at each other before backing away and carefully bowing their heads.

She narrowed her eyes. “What is it? What’s happened?” Her anger sparked when there was no answer. “One! Report!” She put a touch of her will behind the command and One yelped in pain before quickly responding in chirps and chatters.

“…WHAT?!” She screeched, her eyes lighting in fury. “You mean to tell me that not one, but two of my captives have been freed?! How is this possible?!” Her eyes widened and she froze before suddenly turning and sprinting, down the stairs, out of the house, and across the lawn to the storm cellar.

With trembling hands she threw the doors wide and charged down into the gloom, coming up short at the sight of the gaping cage. Rotted oatmeal littered the floor, spelling out three words.

‘BURN THE WITCH’

A raw, animalistic scream of outrage rent the air, sending a startled cloud of birds out of the trees and into the blood-red sky.


End file.
